Guardians of Terra
by HD-spartan
Summary: The Darkness can not be stopped. Oryx comes to avenge his sons death. Fate would have this be a great battle. But the Light see's the cost, the Light fears this is a battle its children can not win. So it send a champion. Fate shifts. Stars burn. And the dawn comes over two earths.


**I began this August as side project and it blossomed into a story on its own, finished on the 14 and uploaded now. This story will take a unique path. Reclaimer war is still being worked on.**

* * *

Guardians of Terra

Chapter 1 The Light in mortal form

The light was the first thing I noticed, the second was the girl, a beautiful almost angelic girl stood before me, her deep amethyst eyes the saddest I had seen in my twenty years of life. Her flesh was so white as it reminded me of the full moon on a clear night. She wore a simple toga, her feet bear.

"I am sorry." She said and my blood chilled when she said it, so sincere so pained. "My children are dying, dying in a thousand reality's and worlds." I did not know what she was talking about but the sadness was so real. "You have the will and the heart, and for that I am sorry, because I have need of one like you." Then that terrible, wonderful, beautiful smile. "I am sorry, but I know you will not fail me."

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice shacking with the shock of what I was seeing and what I had seen.

"Every reality, every world has a gods, and all of those gods and the people they watch over are my children, even you are one of them." Her words made no senses to me but I could not help but believe her.

"So what do you want with me?" I tried asking a question again, still completely lost.

Again, she gave me that sad smile, "My children are dying, far faster than they should be, their lives coming to an end far too quickly by a darkness as old as I am. I accept what everything end at one point, but I cannot accept an unnatural acceleration of that end. So I chose individual who would slow or stop unnatural deaths, I bound them with a fraction of my power and will and set them lose against my foes." She sighed, a sigh of someone truly tired. "I chose you because I know you will achieve victory no matter the cost."

"Victory before conviction." I said without thinking, blinking as I did so, the words coming before my mind had even formed them.

"Exactly, I will give you a millennium in a reality where you will learn and fight alongside its greatest champions, my greatest champions, the children of my eldest son. I will give you a millennium at the place of my greats triumph and my greatest frailer." She gave me an odd look, half-calculating half-sympathetic. "Then I will hurl you into battle against the foe, should you achieve victory will give you a prize worth the blood you will have shed and spilled. But I give you a choice, fight and walk the path I offer or rest and return to your home."

"A war against fate?" I asked failing to keep them amusement out of my voice, my mind thinking back on my boring average life.

"Yes."

"Then how can I refuse?" I grinned at her. I didn't know why I did, but the idea of fighting something that was almost unstoppable was intoxicating, the thought of testing myself against something so strong made my blood sing. And the girl gave the happiest smile I had ever seen.

"I love humans~" She sighed with joy before my world turned white again

I heard the first voice "Raise and shine Guardian. Lift your burden once more." A ghost hung before me. My ghost, then suddenly I knew why the girl hand apologised so profusely. Why she had spoken so sadly, not only was I not in my own world, I was in a dying world; I was in the world of Destiny.

The dream, the memory changed, I was knee deep in blood and mud an auto rifle in my hand as the Hive bore down upon my position, I was not a Guardian, I was a normal human with a rifle and I died screaming as they ripped me a part. "GUARDIAN!" My ghost's terrified shout brought me back to the present I looked up at the single eye panting. It had been so real but I knew it wasn't. I struggled to my feet half listening as the ghost rattled of the dialogue from the game. I shut him up with a hand gesture. "I know." I breathed out feeling my new body. "I know everything."

* * *

Alina shifted under her Warlocks robes as the Speaker deliver his speech beside her, she looked around the plaza pushing down a deep blush as the leader of the City spoke to the assembled. "And with Crota's death the darkness weakens and we once more grow strong!" He finished, the Guardians roared their approval, and behind her, her fire team added their voices to the noise finely making her blush a deep red.

As the Guardians broke apart into smaller groups chatting happily, Katria saw her mentor Khan walking towards her. As she moved to meet the old Exo the Speaker touched her shoulder, "Remember Warlock," his voice was quitter now, "Even when the light shines, there is darkness."

"Huh?" Was the very intelligent reply she gave before the Speaker walked off beckoning two members of her team to join him.

"The old man always spouts gibberish after a big win." Khan said coming to her side. The Exos blue eyes gleamed. "I'm proud of you my girl." He said pulling her into a bear hug that a Titan would have been proud of, that left her gasping for breath. "I'm sure Eris will be pleased." He pulled back grinning.

Alina blushed again "I was just doing my job." She mumbled, praise for her actions always felt odd considering she was sure others had done great in the past. Alina brushed a strand stray black hair behind her ear. "But yeah I'm sure Eris is practically singing." She could not stop the grin that came to her face, killing the hive godling hand been terrifying but exhilarating, "She'd like to know what I said to the bastard."

Khan raised a metal eyebrow. "Oh? And what did you say?" he asked the servos in his jaw making an odd hissing sound. The old Exo's joints and servos often hissed or wired when he was amused at something, the younger Guardians said or did.

"I'll tell you when I tell her." She declared marching off towards the spot the Warlock sold her wares and preached her warnings. Eris Morn smiled as the pair approached her, the first true smile Alina had ever seen on the damaged woman's face.

"You honour the names of those who fell." Eris said sounding happier and calmer than any time she had spoken before. The light of her third eye was dim and her skin seemed to glow lightly, and most importantly Alina could see a small –almost unnoticeable– prick of light with in her. "Did he scream when you killed him?" She asked a soft smirk tugging at her lips.

Alina grinned back. "He did, but only after I told him 'Eris Morn sends her regards"

Eris laughed loud and happy "My thanks Guardian; I was told this day would come but I never truly believed." She smiled, "You have given me hope again."

Alina blushed deeply as Khan gently pushed her a side a frown marring his face, his jaw working. "Told?" he asked sharply, "Who by?"

Both woman blinked. "The Mentor." Eris said taking a step back, "It was his words that led myself and Eriana-3 to gather our team to fight Crota." Khan nodded his head slowly as he listen while Alina looked confused, she had never heard of anyone called the Mentor among the gossip of the Tower. "It was after the battle on the moon, he carried Wei Ning into the Tower on his back, her ghost in his hand. He spoke before the Vanguard and the Speaker; We lost the Moon but it matters not, Crota will die. Many will plot his doom and many will die by his hand, but six shall do the deed, one will guide and one will kill. One strong in the light will split his black heart with his own sword." Eris was silent of a heartbeat. "I see now I was the guide." She gave Alina a soft smile. "It seems you where fated to kill him."

Khan turned quickly storming away, "My thanks Eris, come apprentice we will speak with my Mentor now." His voice was tinged with static and anger.

Alina bowed to Eris "Thank you for your aid." Before sprinting after her mentor, who strode towards were the Vanguard gathered, "Khan, who is?" She began when the exo cut her off with a hard glare.

"The Mentor." He said grimily stalking pasted the post office, "is an old Guardian, first walls old, he has a lot of pull with the Consensus and the Speaker, he's very powerful." Khan scowled. "He can see glimpse of the future, he's also very very manipulative and and cunning."

Alina blinked "See the future?" Striding to keep up with her mentor as the came down the steps to the Vanguards domain. "You mean he knew what would happen to Eris?" She asked anger beginning to form in her chest.

"More than likely." Khan said looking back at her uncertainty easily seen on is limited features.

"Then why did he let it happen?" She demanded.

"I don't know." He said softly as the Cayde-6 looked up.

"Problems?" He asked, easily ignoring Khan's worry and mild anger.

"I don't know," Khan told the Vanguard crossing his arms, "I need to speak to my mentor, do you know his current location?" He asked respectfully.

"Afraid I can't help you Khan." Cayde said with a light frown "Ikora you know where the old war dog is?"

She looked up smiling briefly at Alina before she frowned, "No, I haven't spoken or seen him for a long time." She moved the mass of paper on the table about and picked up a report. "His last report puts him beyond the Reef." Ikora tossed the report to Khan, who grabbed it easily.

"He'll stop there if he went beyond." Zavala didn't look up from the map before him, "He always does." Alina and Khan bowed their heads readying to leave, "Well done on your kill Warlock, I'm sure he'll be impressed."

She blushed lightly as they made their way to the hanger, "Mentor?" She asked trying to keep pace with the taller exo. "Why is it so important we see him?"

Khan stopped so suddenly she crashed into his back. The Warlock turned his head to look at her. "If he knew you would kill Crota, why did he send Eris and her team, why did he not warn them?"

* * *

The Reef was open to Guardians since the Wolves Rebellion began and even with Skolas in the Prison of Elders still renegades attempted to fight the Queen. But with Guardians hunting them they had little chance to do much damage.

Alina and Khan docked their ships at one of the ports open to their kind, a Paladin and and a pair of frames waited down the ramp by the gate. "Welcome to the Reef Guardians." The woman said coming to attention "If you're here for bounties you've come to the wrong dock."

Exo can't really smile but Cayde-6 had taught a number of them how to do something similar. "No Paladin we are not, we're looking for someone and I think your Prince will know where they are."

The Awoken woman eyed them carefully, a hand moving to the pulse rifle on her back. "And who would you be looking for Guardian?" She asked causally.

"Lord Dire."

The Paladin straightened her back instantly, "The Vanguard is in a private audience with the Queen. I can summon an escort so that you may await him outside her court." She said waving to one of the frames, that bowed and began to type on a data pad.

Khan gave an exo smile again. "My thanks Paladin."

Alina looked to her Mentor. "He's Lord? A Lord of Iron? I thought most members didn't leave the inner system." She spoke softly preventing eavesdroppers.

"Dire trained me," Khan began as they fallowed the Paladin, "He is a member of the Lords of Iron, he is older than any living Guardian, almost as old as the Speaker. When he doesn't rain in his power he is a beacon of light that can be seen by the eye." Khan shook his head, "He's too powerful, his own body can't hold his light safely. " His voice soft, his student sucked in a sharp breath but said nothing as they halted before the doors of the throne room.

* * *

The young paladin frowned as she entered the throne room, the Queen and the Iron Lord were not where they should have been. The throne room was empty; this was odd, very odd. The paladin reached for her sidearm when she heard a noise, a harsh loud gasp. She didn't hesitate, she charged up behind the throne an armoured shoulder crashing through the door. "My Queen!" She began before halting completely. Before her sitting imperiously upon a bed of rich furs, bare to elements, was the Queen of the Reef, Mara Sov. With an equally naked Vanguard on his knees between….

"Gu-gu-Guardins to see the Iron Lord." She spluttered before her courage failed and she fled the room.

* * *

The roaring laugh I let lose was accompanied by Mara's exasperated sigh, thought I could see the smile behind the frown. "How troublesome." She groaned, collapsing onto the bed as I stood. She eyed me, mildly amused. "You planned that." She accused.

I could not help but snort in derision. "I did nothing of the sort~ you're simply terrible at keeping quiet your majesty." I smirked at her, my hands on my hips.

This time she was the one who laughed "Your far too arrogant for your own good Dire~" She stood – lithe and beautiful – even within her own room her arrogant swagger stayed. She walked around me pushing lightly at my shoulder. "Dress yourself, Guardian" She ordered me, her tone mocking my title. "Go see what your brethren want before they decide to come find you."

I chuckled turning to fallow her movements. "As you command~" I chuckled again pulling on my clothing and armour. I hesitated at the door. "Mara." She turned an elegant eyebrow raised. "If they are here because Crota is dead, you know what comes next." I kept my voice low and soft, my throat burning as a wisp of light slipped up and out my mouth. Those brilliant blue orbs glinted as they watched the wisp. "Oryx will come, and he will come here first."

"I can defend my kingdom Titan." She said easily locking her gazes with mine.

"As you say my Queen." _Stay safe._ I marched from the room, walking to the still blushing paladin at the door. "I would pretend you never saw that child." I said easily, keeping down a smirk as she flinched. She flinched even harder when my hand touched her shoulder. "You'll live longer that way." I left her striding down the hall. My ghost called my armour to me, the battle plate forming round my body as I willed the strength of my Light lower, my helmet materialised in my hands. I slipped it o over my head shielding those sensitive to the light from my presence, well to a certain degree.

Khan and another Warlock awaited me. "Khan what do you need?" I glanced at her filing away everything I could see and deduct for later revision. Young; five decades at the most, female; human as well, Order of the Sun; Sunsinger subclass then, Void light curling round her finger; Voidwalker as well it would seem, Deathsinger's Gaze; killed Crota recently, panting; shocked from seeing my light perhaps, scout rifle on her back; Vision of Confluence a souvenir from the Vault of Glass.

Wait what?

My eyes darted up to her helmet, yes Deathsingers Gaze. I smiled at them even as Khan opened his mouth to speak. "The first son of the Taken King is dead them."

* * *

Alina staggered when she felt the pressure of the light approaching them, she closed down her mind, trying to limit the impact of the massive force acting upon her senses, quickly she lowered all her senses to the bear minimum to communicate. What she had seen, felt and heard with her mind was terrifying and exhilarating. A raw almost uncontained presence of light, it was as if a black hole, thunderstorm and supernova had joined inside a mortal shell. Khan's face was a grimace as the exo's body shook.

Her previous thoughts of Eris and of angrily demanding answers left as the pressure built more and more. "Shut it off." She growled aloud, them as if by magic the pressure vanished leaving her panting.

"The first son of the Taken King is dead them." Her head snapped up to stare at the man who had spoken; he was a massive Titan, red and gold armour wore and scare from a thousand battles, gantlets splashed black with Hive blood covered his arms and hands, a long dagger hug from his belt along with an ornate looking hand canon. But it was the helm that drew her eyes the most, a golden faceplate that stared out at the world impassively as light bleed from it like smoke. "Its is good to see you again Khan." The Titan's voice was an avalanche of sound deep and rumbling.

"Mentor." Khan hissed, static lacing his voice, "Glad to see your power has't diminished." He glared at the Titan "You didn't lower it fast enough; I don't think my apprentice would have appreciated being blinded." Alina blinked, the Titan was responsible for the power she had felt?

He chuckled turning to her "My apologies young Warlock, it's been some time since I was among Guardians and I'd forgotten the effect I have." Khan snorted in distain, muttering something that sounded like "bullshit" but the Titan just laughed.

"It's fine." Alina said frowning under her helmet. "What did you say there?" The Titan tilted his head. "You said the first son of the Taken King is dead. How did you know?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

He laughed again, but this time it was a soft rolling laugh, like a lion growling at its prey. "I go by many names child; The Iron Knight, Lord of Thunder, Sols Wrath, The Travellers Fury." As he spoke she felt her heart beat slow, she knew some of those names. "Some call me Teacher, others Mentor. The Speaker calls me friend. The Eliksni call me Kell Breaker. The Cabal call be Fleet Smasher. The Vex know me as The Meddler." He reached up pulling off his helm. Alaina felt the pressure slowly build up again but it was more bearable now, bright ginger hair and blue eyes met the Warlocks helmet. "The Hive call me Death." He grinned at her, a quirk of his lips. "My name is Dire. But you young Warlock are going to call me Mentor."

"Wait what?" Alina said blinking, "Khan and I came to talk to you about Eris!" She said looking over at her Mentor. The Exo Warlock refused to meet her gazes.

Dire chuckled. "You have killed a God. You are strong but you will need to be stronger." She looked at him in blank confusion. "After all Oryx will want to avenge his son."

"Oh fucking hell."

* * *

 **The next chapter will show you how this story is different from others, expect more updates of various kinds soon!**

 **Light be with you Guardians!**


End file.
